Merman
by candyfizzle
Summary: Kagome finds a young man washed up on the beach with no memory, knowing only his name; Inuyasha. Will Kagome be able to survive being in a beach house alone with a hot guy, especially with people after him with more then bad intentions?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Dadada, presenting... My brand new fanfic! Hope you love! And yes, for those of you who have read it, this fic _is_ slightly like Rosefire's 'The Price of Freedom', which is one of my all-time favie fics, but I actually had this idea floating around in my a looong time ago. It was just the matter of catching it in a net and forming it into an actual story. Okay, I'll stop yammering now... On to the story!

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha... grins insanely and holds up a paper cutout of Inuyasha  
  
Genre: General/Romance/Humor/Drama/Action... Oo;

.

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha sighed, gazing at the sunset with eyes half-lidded with boredom from his position lying on the floor. The sun was stretching out its lasts rays to grasp the heavens, soaking the sky and its clouds in blood. The waves crashed against the horizon, and a spray of seawater, red from reflecting the bloody sky, speckled his clothes and skin with droplets of water, causing Inuyasha to shift his weight to lie on his back. Raising his hands cushion to his head, the teen absentmindedly picked splinters out of his hair that were digging into his head.  
  
He wondered why everything reminded him of blood. Maybe it was because the said liquid was gathering in a pool around his abdomen... or it could be because just a few days ago he witnessed the slaughtering of his family. Perhaps even because of both.  
  
When the sun finally sunk under the waters, Inuyasha rolled left, back on his stomach, and hung his arm over his watercraft, dragging it through the water. If he was lucky, maybe a shark would come along and bite his arm off... at least that would ease the boredom one found stranded in the middle of the ocean. He sighed again. Maybe it would be simpler and less painful to try and remember...

.

.

.

.

.

Merman by sh00ga  
  
1: Beach House

.

.

.

.

.

"I can't believe it! Why do I have to stay here alone for a week?!"  
  
Kagome's mother sighed impatiently and set down her luggage, a sign that it was time for another one of her famous 5-minute lectures. It was unlike her daughter to whine all day, but whine all day she had, and the older woman was coming to the end of her patience. Fixing a motherly smile on her face, Ms. Higurashi ground out, "Because, sweetie," stressing the 'sweetie' to show that that was something Kagome was not at the moment, "I'm going away with Eichi, Souta has summer camp, and Grandpa is ill and residing at the hospital for the moment. Besides," she continued with a lighter tone, motioning out the window, "It's nice place to be alone. I mean, look at the fluffy clouds, white sand, blue skies, and... uh, blue... waters..."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and plopped down on the couch nearest to her, coughing when the action sent up hordes of dust mites that settled in through the winter and fall. "How about deceivably fluffy clouds that pour down rain randomly and waters that house deadly sharks and octopus?" She choked out, still coughing.  
  
Her mom just laughed. "Oh you silly, sharks may be deadly but all octopuses do is attach to your skin and suck out your blood until you writhe in pain and _maybe_ die leaving a bloated corpse." The taxi waiting outside honked, starting both mother and daughter. Ms. Higurashi leaned over and tweaked Kagome's ear affectionately, then gave her a quick hug. "Well, that's my cue. Bye honey, take care!" And with that she picked up her bags and ran out the door to the taxi, yelling out over her shoulder, "Don't talk to strangers!", before boarding and zooming away on the car, leaving Kagome in the darkening house a bit dazed, alone with only her thoughts for company.  
  
Kagome sighed, and walked over to the door to lock it. (You never know... some stray octopus might come and strangle her in her sleep.) Ever since her mother married Eichi... Kagome scowled. Ever since she married Eichi, her mom had been up in Loolaland, even going along her new husband's proposal that Kagome stay at the beach house while they went on their honeymoon.  
  
"More 'getting away with Eichi'," Kagome exclaimed out loud, parodying her mother's words. Sigh... moms. Can't live with them, can't live without 'em.  
  
What woke him up was not a shark feasting on his limbs, but a rather different sensation of something rough on his skin. Inuyasha groped blindly around, but all his hand met was gritty, loose ground. The boy froze. Maybe it was... no, it couldn't be, after all those days living upon the sea, he couldn't have finally arrived... On land? Inuyasha yelped and, in the blind stupidity that usually followed joy, sat up.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha doubled over, curling up shrimp-like and groaning. "Shit..." he grunted, realizing that sitting up whilst one has huge gashes on his stomach is not a snappy idea. "No... I can't faint, not when... I'm finally... on..." He opened his eyes from their squeezed shut point and glimpsed a violet sky and a few seabirds, and heard them scream as if they were in greater pain then him.  
  
"Land..." Releasing a rather peaceful exhale, he fainted.

.

_"Sesshoumaru! Give it back!"  
  
The older boy laughed as cruel as an eight year old ever could, and dangled the object in front of Inuyasha's eyes, farther then the younger brother could reach but not far enough that Inuyasha could not see the rivulets of dripping red. He smirked. "Why, if you want it so bad, come and get it, little brother!"  
  
Tears gracing the bottom lids of his young amber eyes and a pout gracing his lips, Inuyasha cried, "Why are you so mean to me? You know that I was going to show that to him to ask if I can keep it!" His eyes could not blockade the salty liquid in anymore. "Why did you do that?"  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed as maturely as he could. "You were always the sentimental idiot, hanyou. As for this..." He lazily lifted the mangled body of the dead bird pinched between his two fingers higher. "Like I said earlier; if you want it, you can have it." And with a with a simple flick of the wrist he tossed the carcass into Inuyasha's face, which made a sickening 'plop' as it hit on target. Inuyasha stared straight ahead as the blood dripped down his face, down his shirt, to the ground, mixing with the urine when he wet himself._

_._

A few phone calls complaining to friends, an hour of TV reruns and a bag of potato chips later, Kagome was full, and a bit dizzy from watching the ancient TV screen, the reception as fuzzy as underneath the couch, but still bored. "Maybe I should do some house cleaning..." she mused to herself, then sneezed, as if the dust was protesting against this thought.  
  
Kagome looked around. The depressing maroon drapes were sagging with grime and the dust bunnies were multiplying quite kinkily like real rabbits, scurrying across the cracking hardwood floor once in a while giving an old western movie effect. Only her bedroom out of the 4 rooms seemed to be clean enough to serve as a living quarter.  
  
"Or I'll maybe just go outside," Kagome concluded hastily after the somewhat ghastly look around, and toddled toward the veranda doors by the kitchen.  
  
As soon as Kagome took a step outside the house, it felt she had walked in on a parallel universe. There was no dust clogging the air, no oily potato chip crumbs that escaped the bag to cross-mate with the dust bunnies and produce hideous, greasy offspring. All that existed in this world was a fresh breeze that stirred up the darkness and moonshine, both elements that united to make everything glow.  
  
Kagome drew the blanket she brought along around her shoulders tighter. Even though it was summer on the ocean-side, the ocean wind still chilled her bare arms and legs. She was just enjoying the serenity of it all, when she saw it.  
  
"Oh my God," Kagome whispered, staring saucer-eyed at the object. "Is that an... octopus?!"  
  
The focus of her stare was a pale... thing, the size and shape distorted by the glowing moonlight and Kagome's fear. From the disheveled and wet looks of it, the thing was most probably washed up on the beach from somewhere beyond the gentle waves where strange sea creatures, such as, say, octopus, dwelled.  
  
Wide-eyed and straining to keep from running away, Kagome hoisted up her blanket and crept toward the mysterious silvery object, a million pessimist thoughts scampering through her head. What if it was a beached albino dolphin? What if it was a blood-sucking zombie ghost thing? And worst, what if it was... a person?! Her worst fears were confirmed when from about a few feet away Kagome saw that it was indeed a person... an old lady it looked like from the mass of white hair sprouting from her head. A psycho chainsaw-toting grandmother escaped from a nearby nursing home, perhaps?  
  
Another foot closer saw that of boyish, unlined features, confirming that it was a male, not an elderly woman, just a boy with unnatural hair. At that second another wave of 'what ifs' washed across her mind. What if it was a killer, an escaped one from the looks of the makeshift raft by him? What if he was dead, and she would be accused of murdering a boy that she had never seen in her life? What if-  
  
Kagome never got to finish her latest what-if, because the white-haired boy suddenly groaned and moved his arm from its position draped over his stomach, displaying his blood-splattered clothes for the entire world to see. The girl stood frozen for a moment, then, her innocent eyes sighting of the bold crimson, she fainted. 

.

.

.

.

.

Ending Note: First, before anyone says anything about why did she faint when Kagome always sees slaughtered demons and humans and such, I made her a bit protected in this first chapter to go along with the storyline. " Sorry 'bout that. Well, there was the apologically short first chapter... PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are like sugar... they drive me to accomplish things faster then humanly possible! Such as, say, write new chapters! w 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Woah! Thanks millions for the uplifting comments! I hope I won't let ya'll down with this chapter... '  
  
Disclaimer: If you think I own Inuyasha, you have sadly mistaken, my friend.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Merman by sh00ga  
  
2:  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Come in."  
  
At the sound of the boss' slightly chilling voice, the messenger nervously crept in. He couldn't believe it was his turn to meet The Boss... He had only heard rumors of the terrifying ruler of the organization, the name of the man lurking in every employees mind and company notebook cover. Some people even thought that the boss wasn't a man; after all, what lowly male, and sometimes female, employee of the organization did not fantasize winning over the sexy woman leader, dressed in a red dress and chandelier earrings, therefore getting a raise? All these thoughts swirling around in his cramped little mind, the rat-like man looked around in little twitching movements, as if it would keep the boss from knowing he was checking out the pad of the richest (probably) man in the underground crime world.  
  
The airy and comfortable room, full of gleaming futuristic furniture, was shaped somewhat like a large octagon sliced in half, with the entrance at the longest side. The three surfaces directly opposite of the door were made entirely of glass, viewing the massive empire in which The Boss reigned: The Sea. Water played with the sparse light lapping at the edges of space to create an ethereal shimmer in the room. Once in a while, a few fish lazily drifted by, adding ornaments to the Christmas tree. In short, the whole cheerfulness of the place highly contrasted with the man in front of the messenger.  
  
Or the man who wasn't. The messenger did a slight double take around the room, before his eyes settled on the back of a black leather chair, set ominously behind a metallic desk near the glass. It looked like a black hole in the middle of the waves of light, sucking all happiness and glow away. He shifted on his right foot uneasily. "B-boss? I've got some news for you!" There was no answer. He shifted to the left. That leather chair sure looked luxiouriously squishy, and after a long day of running up and down stairs he wouldn't mind sit-  
  
"What news do you have for me?"  
  
The sudden sound startled the poor herald, and he pulled at his collar stuttering, "The f-first stage. It's done with... sir." The man swallowed. Hopefully it wasn't a beautiful lady dressed in a red dress with chandelier earrings, or he would have offended her with the 'sir'.  
  
"You may leave."  
  
The messenger relaxed visibly, and with a quick salute to the back of the chair, he scurried out the door, leaving on the scent of nervousness behind, which soon also evaporated with a light mist of the secretary's La Lavender air spray.  
  
Only once the secretary left and door completely shut did the leather chair slowly twirl around, showing the man sitting upon it, who had a tight- lipped smile. He tapped the tips of his fingers together, true Mr. Burns style, and smirked. "Excellent."  
  
After a quick eye dart, he, quite unprofessionally, lifted his chair- matching leather clad feet to cross them on top of his desk, placed his hands behind his oily head and leaned back in his chair. This was the life. Scratching a pale, hairy armpit with an equally pale, hairy hand, he sighed contently. Hiring assassinators, gathering stolen money, taking part in top-secret, even-the-president-can't-do-nothing-'bout-it expirements, his work sure did Japan good.  
  
He clapped his hands gleefully. Now, all he needed was for the project to finish and-  
  
"Agh!" The trusty chair, already tipped too far back, trembled from his merriful clapping and abruptly tipped completely over backwards, sending Naraku and his train of thought crashing on to the ground.  
  
He scowled and jumped back up. Why, no one messed with Naraku! He'll show that chair...  
  
Brushing off the imaginary dust off his suit, the boss snarled into the intercom, "Kagura! Get me a new chair! And throw this one to the sharks!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Bugs... Bugs crawling all over her... She reached over and squished one of the bugs between her fingers. Now they were popping! Disgusting liquid of bug guts, all over her... What's that in the distance? Why, it's Mary Poppins! With her magical bag, full of bugs... Great big, disgusting, bugs... And octopus! Octopus with long, silver hair...  
  
Kagome's slate blue eyes snapped open, then quickly squeezed shut on account of the bright sunlight. 'Where am I?' Kagome blinked laboriously sat up, leaning on her elbow. A wave of dizziness washed over her and she groaned, rubbing her temple lightly to relieve it. "And why am I all covered in sand..." Her eyes darted around, the glance showing her that she was inside the beach house. "...In the house?" Kagome finished.  
  
Shaking her head to get rid of all the noise jumbled inside, Kagome stumbled over to couch to get some rest. "This is just too weird," She murmured, and plopped down, slumping back and letting her eyes drift close. "Maybe after a long nap, it'll all make sense..."  
  
"Oof-"  
  
Kagome sleepily reopened her eyes. When did couches ever 'oof'..?  
  
Lazily, she leaned sideways to lie down on the full length of the couch, 'I'll figure that out later, too,' still floating in her mind, when her couch pushed her off to the floor with a, "Get the fuck off me!"  
  
This time Kagome was wide-awake, perhaps because the fact that she knew that couches never, never, (unless you were high or something) said, 'Get the fuck off me' and pushed you off. She whirled around and stared at the couch, or rather the person glaring from it, as all the memories of the night before came back.  
  
The messy house. The beach. The boy. The blood. The bloody boy dragging her from the beach into the messy house. Her screaming bloody murder and kicking the stranger in the shins, before collapsing.  
  
Blood... Kagome stared at the dark red caked on the boy's clothes, which was also red, all the while thinking, 'What on earth did he do to lose that much blood?' Another thought accured to her, and she took a step back. 'Wait... What if that blood... isn't his?'  
  
The boy winced and sat up, opening his amber eyes to Kagome's blatant stare. 'Looks like I overslept,' he thought hazily. 'And I was having such a nice dream too, of fried octopus... Mmm...'  
  
"W-who are you?"  
  
Inuyasha noticed the girl for the first time in his awaken state, and scowled. Who was he? He didn't know who he was. He had been trying to figure that out since at sea, but Inuyasha sure wasn't going to tell this... girl that.  
  
Which brought him to another thought. What kind was this girl? The boy's expression grew from fierce to puzzled. 'No ears, that I can see of... Hmm, maybe...'  
  
After an impatient wait for his answer, Kagome was more then a surprised when the silver-haired stranger suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around roughly, and seemed to stare at her back. Surprised into silence, at least, until she caught him murmer, "Hmm, no tail."  
  
Her faced flushed and she twisted around, causing him to let go of her. "Pervert!" Kagome screeched, and raised her hand to slap the boy across his face, but before her hand made contact, he grabbed it.  
  
Inuyasha frowned, puzzlement still tinting his face. "Why am I perverted for checking if you have a tail?" He raised an eyebrow. "You must be new, though you sure grabbed my ass as if to see if I had one."  
  
Too flustered to ask what he meant by 'you must be new', Kagome stuttered, "When did I do that?"  
  
"When you sat on me. You sure felt around a bit." He replied a bit smugly. The girl paled. 'So that's why the cushions felt more firm then usu- Ah!' She mentally slapped herself. 'Treacherous thoughts, bad thoughts!'  
  
Oblivious to the conflict going on in Kagome's mind, Inuyasha realized he was still holding her hand and raised them up to his eye level. "No claws either," Inuyasha mused, poking the white-faced girl's fingers. "Rather cat-like screech, but with no other characteristics to show of..." At his new discovery Inuyasha snatched his hands away from Kagome's and took a step back. "You must be human!" he exclaimed wide-eyed.  
  
"You're damn right I'm human!" Kagome huffed, shooting death rays at him through her eyes, crimson re-flooding her face. "And what does that make you, a badger?" This was exactly when Kagome discovered the two twitching triangles on his head.  
  
Dog ears. The boy had dog-ears. It was now Kagome's turn to back away. "W- what are you?" She whispered, still gaping at Inuyasha's ears in slight awe.  
  
The ears slightly flattened, and Inuyasha said one of the only things he remembered about himself: "Hanyou." Then, as if not sure about his new find, he added, "And you're human."  
  
Kagome's eyes grew wide at this development, and she opened her mouth to say something, anything, when the other teen slapped a hand on her mouth. "Don't. You. Dare. Scream. Again." He ground out, velvet ears flattening even more at the memory of their last meeting.  
  
Kagome, however, had no intention of keeping still or silent, and was growing angry at this boy's touching and feeling, so she did what any other girl would do; Kagome brought up her knee to ram Inuyasha's 'special place'.  
  
"Ooshityoulittle-"  
  
"Eep!"  
  
Kagome hopped out the way to avoid being fallen on by Inuyasha. Inuyasha rolled around groaning in pain, clutching his manly area. "You little bitch!" Gathering back some of his strength, Inuyasha lunged forward and tackled Kagome to the ground, roaring, "You'll pay for that!"  
  
The girl screeched again and kicked him again, this time in the arm, causing her attacker to lose his grip. "Now YOU get off me!" She ran to the kitchen, tripping once and falling against the counter to hastily reach the phone. "I'm calling 911!"  
  
At that moment Inuyasha slammed his hand on the phone, cracking the flimsy plastic appliance. "Like hell you are," He snarled, digging his nails into the phone, shattering it completely, much to Kagome's distress.  
  
"Hey! Stop!" She yelled, "That's not even mine!" One and a half day of renting the beach house, and it was already half trashed! If this, creature stayed any longer, she suspected there wouldn't even be a house to trash anymore.  
  
"Oh. That's even better." Inuyasha shrugged nonchalantly, and grabbed Kagome's arm to drag her back over to the living room. "Now, for you."  
  
The girl squeezed her eyes shut and gave in. This was certainatly the end, and from the looks of the boy's tightly muscled body, she sure wasn't going to win in a fight. "Mom, Souta, Grandpa," She whispered, "Please, don't forget to feed Buyo... And remember, he doesn't like the blue water bowl because the neighbor's cat likes peeing in it-"  
  
"What are you muttering about, girl?"  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to look at Inuyasha and said softly, "Don't kill me, please."  
  
The boy laughed harshly. "Why, I'm not going to kill you," He roughly sat Kagome down on the couch and leaned forward to face her directly. "I'm only going to stab you repeatedly with a needle, watch you slowly bleed to a coma then gut you and throw you out to sea as shark food," he whispered, breathing warm air into Kagome's face. "No biggie."  
  
Kagome swallowed. If she was going to die, she was going to die peacefully. She closed her eyes, waiting for the boy to strangle her, or whatever else a psycho murderer does.  
  
Silence.  
  
Kagome paused, before peeking through one eye, and looking around. What she expected was him standing in front of her with a knife in hand. But what she saw, was no one.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ending notes: Woah... Confusing... oe I'm sorry the end was a bit abrupt, but I was trying to post this as quickly as possible for you guys. Now that this chapter's over with, I can have some fun with plot twists!  
  
I was literally high off reviews yesterday! I thought I would get one or two reviews, imagine my surprise when I got a whole bunch! Thank you, thank you so much!  
  
Victoria: Yes, Inuyasha is a hanyou... But about the Merman thing, I'll get to that a bit later.   
  
AkaiNeko-Chan: About Sesshy... Well, more on that later too! My, this fic is starting to sound like a mystery... oO  
  
Vic18: Oops, sorry, Rosefire's pn here is Rozefire. I guess I'm used to saying Rosefire or something. '  
  
Angel Blossom: Our dear Kagome here fainted cuzza the blood, and as for Inuyasha... I'll probably reveal it in the next chapter!  
  
Shamanic Destiny: Yes, Miroku and Sango will be in the story, and pretty important parts too.  
  
Oh yes, please review and comment on what you think! 


End file.
